


Sleepless nights

by yutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, They r nervous boys ok, Ulaun - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutos/pseuds/yutos
Summary: “Sorry,” Minseok says, halfway into a yawn. “Why are you awake, and eating seaweed chips at nearly 3 am?”





	Sleepless nights

Yuto can’t sleep.

He had laid in his bed for hours, tossing and turning so much that Seungjoon, who slept on the bottom bunk had sleepily complained about it because it woke him up. 

He didn’t know _why_ he couldn’t sleep but knew that laying still for hours wasn’t going to help him sleep any more than moving around was. He felt bad for waking Seungjoon up, so instead, he decided to go sit in the living room. 

So, there he was, sitting on the couch at 2:47 am, doing nothing. He was bored out of his mind, but there wasn’t really anything he could do. He was tired, but couldn’t sleep. He thought about leaving the dorm to go to the practice rooms and dance, but he didn’t want to risk getting in trouble with their manager. 

_I should have grabbed my phone._ He thinks to himself, feeling at his empty pocket. His phone was laying on his bed in the room, he should have brought it so he could at least watch a drama or something. He wasn’t going to risk going back into the room either, because he didn’t want to wake anybody up again. 

It wasn’t that bad, he just didn’t have a lot that he could do without waking somebody up. He could stare at a wall, or maybe count the number of stitches that made up the couch cushion he was sitting against, you know, all things he _totally_ wanted to do. Currently, he was playing with his sleeves while staring into blank space, so fun. 

Lately, the group didn’t have a lot of schedules, and Yuto found himself often being bored out of his mind. He thinks that maybe he couldn’t sleep now, due to the lack of things he had done during the day. He had sort of just laid around the dorm the day before. 

His throat feels sort of dry, he realizes. His bottle of water was still in the room, but lucky for him, there was a whole kitchen right there! _Wow, amazing._

Yuto stands up and walks into the kitchen, feet padding against the floor as he does so. He flips the light switch on and goes for the fridge. There’s a whole pack of cold water in the fridge, and he also remembers that he has some of his leftover seaweed snacks from earlier that day. _Maybe I’ll have a little snack too._ He thinks. He spots them and grabs them and a bottle of water. 

As he’s opening the snack again, Minseok is wandering towards the kitchen, and he doesn’t hear his quiet footsteps over the sound of the wrapper crinkling. He shoves one in his mouth, smiling satisfied, as he bites down on the snack and it makes a loud crunching noise. Minseok peeks into the doorway, smiling a bit when he sees Yuto, with his back turned to him. 

“What are you doing awake?” He asks, now leaning against the door frame. Yuto squeaks indignantly and jumps in fear. He turns around, with half of a seaweed chip sticking out of his mouth, to see Minseok giggling at him. His cheeks slowly turn red. Minseok thinks it’s cute. “You scared me!” He scolds after shoving the rest of the chip in his mouth. 

“Sorry,” Minseok says, halfway into a yawn. “Why are you awake, and eating seaweed chips at nearly 3 am?” The younger rephrases, tilting his head cutely. 

Yuto’s face burns again in embarrassment, he didn’t think anybody else would be awake. “I couldn’t sleep, and Seungjoon Hyung scolded me for moving around in my bed so much, so I came out here instead. ” He replies, setting the open bag of snacks on the table behind him. “Why are you awake? I didn’t wake you up, did I?” He asks, putting emphasis on the ‘you.’

The younger walks to the fridge and pulls a water bottle from it before replying. “No, you didn’t wake me up. I wanted water, but I saw the light in the living room on and was wondering who was out here.” He responds before opening the bottle and taking a small sip. 

“Oh,” Yuto says, and it hangs in the air. He was relieved he didn’t wake the other boy up, but he wasn’t sure what to say now. Minseok tilts his head, staring at Yuto. He takes note of the dark circles under the blonde’s eyes, and wonders just how long he couldn’t sleep for. 

“Do you want me to stay up with you?” He asks, and Yuto declines without a second thought. He didn’t want Minseok to be tired too just because he couldn’t sleep. “Huh? No, you need to sleep,” he replies.

“But so do you,” Minseok counters stubbornly, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting slightly. 

“But how would you staying up with me help either of us sleep?” He asks, tilting his head. He leans against the counter next to him. 

“Then sleep with me,” Minseok says, and Yuto nearly jolts. “W-What?” He asks, stuttering a bit. 

Minseok twists his foot, feeling sort of nervous. “Sleep with me, on my bed... It might help you fall asleep…. I dunno...” He mumbles, going sort of quiet towards the end of his sentence due to embarrassment. He hopes Yuto doesn’t think it’s weird he suggested it so randomly. 

“Oh...” Yuto mumbles, face heating up, though he’s not sure why. “Are you sure? It wouldn’t bother you…?” He asks. He doesn’t want to be annoying.

“I wouldn’t be asking you if it bothered me, Yu. I want you to sleep, you look tired.” Minseok replies, feeling happy that Yuto didn’t outright reject him or anything. 

“Okay, let me put my chips away first,” Yuto says, turning and grabbing his snacks. His heart was beating fast, and he felt flustered all of a sudden. He puts them away, and then Minseok is grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go,” He says, pulling him. 

Yuto’s heart flutters, as Minseok drags him back to their bedroom. Quietly, of course. Seungjoon and Hyojin are both still asleep in their bunks. They climb up onto Minseok's bunk and lay next to each other, getting under the blankets. Yuto feels awkward, though. he doesn't think he'll be able to sleep like this.

"Seokie..?" Yuto whispers, hesitantly. "Yes, Yu?" Minseok whispers back, glancing to the side of him, almost as if he can feel Yuto staring at him, peeking over the blanket. Yuto gets sort of flustered, face getting red, though it's too dark to notice. "Can I um- can we....." He hesitates, seeming to not know the Korean word for what he's trying to ask. "H-Hug..? no...cuddle, yeah that...." Yuto asks shyly, though it ends up more of a statement rather than a question with how he went quiet towards the end. 

Minseok giggles quietly shifting to face Yuto. "Of course," he answers, sounding confident, but his face was glowing red, and he felt like his stomach was doing flips inside of him. Being around Yuto did that to him. "How do you want to?" Yuto wasn't sure. He wasn't super touchy with the other members, not like how Minkyun or Changyoon are, and when he was, it was usually initiated by the other members. He had kissed their cheeks and hugged and cuddled with them before, so why did he feel so nervous now?

"Uh, I don't know..." Yuto mumbles, sheepishly. His face is burning, and his cheeks were rosy with embarrassment. "Whatever is most comfortable with you, is fine," Minseok says softly.

"Can you hug me..? Like from behind..." Yuto whispers, feeling more embarrassed, but he was thankful that Minseok didn't seem to care. "Yes," Minseok says, smile ghosting on his face, a smile that Yuto doesn't see as he's now laying with his back to him.

He felt Minseok's arms snake around his waist and interlock over his stomach, he holds Minseok's hands with his own sweater paws. He snuggles closer to Minseok, and Minseok closer to him. It was cozy, and Yuto finds that it’s easier to sleep that night. 

They wake up late the next day late. Everyone else had already been awake, moving around, and the sunlight had already filtered through the curtains. When Hyojin had woken up earlier and went to wake up Minseok too, he was sort of confused, when he saw a head of blonde hair sticking out beneath the blankets next to Minseok, since Yuto was in his own bed when they had gone to bed that evening before. He didn't question it, though, and let the two of them sleep instead. 

Minseok awoke first, eyes cracking open and squinting at the sun. He was a bit confused at first when he opened his eyes blonde hair in his face and didn't realize why there was a body pressed against his. But he started to remember the events from last night as he blinked away the sleepiness. 

When he was functionally awake, he realized that his arm was numb and that Yuto being so close to him was making him hot. It felt like there was heat radiating throughout his entire body. it was uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to move, even as sweat was starting to coat his back. Yuto looked so peaceful. Shallow breaths escaped his slightly parted lips.

_Yuto is so pretty._ He thinks to himself as he studies the side of the older boy's face. He sees his dainty ear, and how his hair was starting to get just long enough to curl around it. He notices the little freckle beneath his right eye. His hair looks silky, and Minseok wants to run his hands through it. It's cute. Yuto looks nearly angelic with the morning sun rays shining off of his cheekbones. He’s smitten.

Minseok may feel like his skin is on fire right now, but he likes the closeness between them. he likes how Yuto's frame fits against his, how yuto's hips felt perfectly fitted against his own-

A sigh escapes Yuto's lips, eyes slowly flitting open. It was almost as if he could feel Minseok's gaze on him. He blinks, trying to get rid of the blurriness in his vision. He looks disoriented. Minseok just watches, heart beating faster when Yuto looks around the room with a confused look on his face. Yuto seems to realize how Minseok's arms were still wrapped around his waist. "Seokie..?" he says sleepily, craning his neck a bit to look back. 

"Hi," Minseok says back, Yuto twists his body to face him instead. Yuto's sleepy, half-lidded expression makes Minseok's heart flutter. The older boy gazes at him through his eyelashes, smiling drowsily. "Good morning," He yawns. 

"Good morning," Minseok smiles back.

Then, it's quiet and they find themselves staring at each other. They lock eyes, and Minseok’s expression is soft, a gaze of interest, with a tinge of something Yuto isn’t sure how to describe. Yuto suddenly feels like his heart is in his throat. He offers back a confused look.

Minseok's eyes flicker down to Yuto's lips momentarily, and he wonders if they're as soft as they look. He wants to kiss him. He wants to hold the back of his neck and play with his hair. A sweet, innocent kiss, maybe it could delve into something more. He subconsciously starts to lean forward slowly, as if he couldn’t control it. He can feel yuto's breath on his face. Minseok feels as if the butterflies in his stomach were going to rip him open. Yuto's cheeks start to heat up. He's not completely sure what's happening, but he's sure that his heart was going to explode any minute, it was beating so hard.

Minseok cups the older boy’s face. He was careful, hesitant, he wasn’t sure how Yuto would react Secretly, he’s terrified. He’s scared Yuto will shove him away, ask what the hell he’s doing. He brushes his thumb over Yuto’s cheekbone, and strangely enough, Yuto doesn’t pull away, favoring into his touch instead. _Does he want this too?_ Minseok wonders. He leans forward more, and they’re so close. Their lips are almost touching and he watches as Yuto’s eyes flutter closed. 

The bedroom door opens suddenly, and both of the boys jump back in surprise. Minseok hits his head on the railing of the bunk bed in the process, letting out a squeak of pain. He clutches the back of his head, and yuto stares with wide eyes. 

Then, a head of red hair pops up from the ladder of the bunk, near their legs. Hyojin. "What was that noise?" Hyojin asks before his eyes traveled to Minseok, whose face was twisted with pain.

"He hit his head," Yuto says, hoping that Hyojin didn't notice how red their faces were. His heart was still beating wildly and he seems to be just now grasping what had happened. "Are you okay, Minseok?" Hyojin question, seeming too preoccupied with the youngest to notice anyways, to his relief.

"Ah, y-yes Hyung, I'm okay," Minseok mumbles nervously while rubbing the back of his head. his face was flushed. His hand was shaking, most likely from adrenaline.

"Okay, well since you two are awake, Seungjoon made ramen for lunch and there's still some if you want to share it," Hyojin says, hopping back onto the floor off of the ladder. 

"Lunch?" Minseok questions, wondering how long they had been asleep for. 

"Yeah, it's almost 1 pm, you guys slept really late" Hyojin replies while he rummages through his dresser below. He pulls out a hoodie and a pair of jeans. "Joonie wanted to make sure you guys had some if you wanted to eat something when you woke up," Hyojin says before leaving the room with his clothes in his arms.

It’s sort of tense now. Minseok looks at Yuto with weary eyes, to see Yuto looking at him with the same expression from before, blinking. They stare at each other again, but it's not the same. "W-We should go eat..." Yuto mumbles, climbing down the ladder of the bed and leaving the room in a rushed way. Minseok scrambles to follow him into the kitchen. 

Neither of the two talk while eating, and it's strangely quiet in the kitchen. They're sitting side by side at the table. Minseok is swinging his legs lightly since his feet couldn't reach the floor. Yuto is picking at his ramen, he doesn’t really have an appetite. It was...strange to think about the events that took place less than 15 minutes ago. Were they going to kiss? Did Minseok want to kiss him? Did _he_ want to kiss minseok? He had never really thought about how Minseok made him feel. 

Sure, when Minseok looked at him butterflies went wild in his stomach. And sure, when Minseok giggled he wanted to make him laugh more. When Minseok was near he felt safe. When they practiced he would steal glances at him in the mirror, he would always practice more, to get praises from him. And yeah, he wanted to be around Minseok all the time. and- _oh._

Yuto feels his cheeks flush again. and then he realizes that yeah, he thinks he does want to kiss Minseok. That was sort of a scary realization, with their job choice and all. He glances to his side and sees Minseok slurping noodles into his mouth with a cute smile on his face. Yuto is pretty sure his ears are bright red right now. He hopes nobody questions him. 

He takes a bite of his noodles and thinks. He’s already pretty confident Minseok feels the same way, because who tries to kiss someone you feel completely platonic with? At least, Yuto doesn’t kiss his friends on the lips platonically. _Maybe, I should tell him._ He wonders, but would it be a good idea? He is in a boy group in Korea, after all. He doesn’t know if he would be able to hide it, with how many idols have been getting exposed to be dating lately. And don’t even get started on it being between two guys, either. 

But then again, they’re in the same group. They wouldn’t have to sneak around and hope nobody is watching. They could on dates that don’t look like dates and nobody would bat an eye. In this case, maybe the heteronormative mindset people had was a good thing. That made him less anxious, though he was still unsure. He thinks maybe he should wait.

In the next few weeks, they're sort of in a grey area. Stealing nervous glances at each other, holding hands often, sneaking into each other's beds at night. It's not that noticeable of a change, but someone notices. Changyoon, specifically. 

To Changyoon, it was obvious how Minseok admired Yuto, how he idolized him. He would see how Minseok looked at him, how there were virtually hearts in his eyes. He looked at Yuto like he was a god. He wasn't sure if the others had noticed, he never really asked them about it. It wasn't really his business either.

But he noticed when Yuto started to look at him the same way. He saw the glances and gazing. He saw the soft blushes and shy smiles. He saw the reassuring hand-holding. He saw how they were cuddled together when he woke up every morning.

He thought it was cute, but he wondered, had Minseok finally said something? Did they both know about the feelings? Had they just become closer? He wouldn't ask though. It was too intrusive. Changyoon hoped he isn't looking too far into it. 

One night, when they're laying in Yuto's bed watching a drama on his phone, Minseok suddenly pauses it and looks at the older with an excited face. "I have an idea," he whispers. They still had to be quiet, Seungjoon was on his bunk below, on his phone. Minseok assumed he couldn't hear them over his earbuds, but he made sure to be quiet just in case. 

Yuto tilts his head expectantly, prompting him to continue. "Do you wanna go to the roof later? When everyone is asleep," he asks quietly

Yuto raises his eyebrow, confused. _Where did he get this idea?_ "The roof…? Why?" He asks, matching Minseok's volume, he assumed it was something they weren't supposed to talk about if Minseok was being so quiet. 

"We could look at the stars, it would be pretty," He replies, and Yuto swears he could already see the stars in Minseok's eyes. It sounded nice, and he almost agreed right then, but then he remembered that they could get in trouble if they left after their curfew. 

"What if we get in trouble?" Yuto asks. 

"Don't worry about that, if we do, I'll take responsibility. And besides, what would they do to punish us anyways? The staff here isn't mean, I think at most they'd scold us," he says, shrugging lightly. 

"Oh, yeah true… Okay," Yuto confirms, smiling a bit. He isn't sure if he was agreeing because he wanted to, or if he was more inclined because of the look Minseok was giving him.

It's 1:43 when they conclude that everyone was asleep, or they hoped were asleep. There was no noise coming from either of the rooms, so they assumed that everyone was asleep. The two carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed their shoes. They put them on in the living room, to make sure nobody heard them. Minseok even made sure to grab some of the gombo bread he had bought earlier that day so they could eat it when on the roof. It felt weird, and Yuto feels like he was a teenager back in Japan again, sneaking out of his house to hangout with his friends in places they shouldn't be. Both scenarios were vastly different, though. He thinks he likes this one more. 

Once they got out of the dorm, Minseok led the way. It seemed like he knew exactly where to go, and it made Yuto wonder if he had been there many times before. They climb a few flights of stairs before reaching the door to the room. Minseok pushes the door open and they're hit with the warm summer air. 

"Do you come up here often or something?" Yuto asks as Minseok is propping the door open with a half crumbled cinder block that had been sitting there. How convenient.

"I've come up here... a few times. I watch the sunrise sometimes." Minseok replies, giving him a small smile as he stands back up and dusts his hands off. He grabs Yuto's hand and pulls him along, walking toward the front of the building. They sit down against an electrical box, sitting pressed against each other with their knees to their chests. It wasn't exactly the best view, and they couldn't see every light speckled building across the city, but Yuto didn't care about that. It was just him, Minseok and the stars. 

The two share pieces of the bread, while looking up at the sky, only commenting on how nice the night was, or how good the bread was. It was mostly quiet. Minseok was soaking up the silence, letting it fill him up, like a bathtub about to overflow, or a pot with boiling water that was bubbling up over the edge. He felt content, warm inside. Yuto's head on his shoulder felt like the weight on top of the pan, or the person switching off the water, keeping him from spilling over. He had so many things he wanted to say to the older boy, so many things he wants to make him _feel._

He thinks Yuto already knows how he feels. He wasn't sure if Yuto had felt the same though. Yeah, Yuto had held his hands and cuddled with him at night, but those could easily be done by someone with no romantic feelings. It made him nervous, made his hands sweaty, made the nervous giggles spill out of his mouth before he could register them. It made his guts twist with anxiety. Usually, he was a composed person, but being around the older boy made it harder to keep his resolve from crumbling. When Yuto looked at him for too long he felt as if somebody was chopping away at his lungs with an axe. 

He wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs, tell him how he loves him, but he's afraid someone else will hear him. He wants to kiss him until he can't breathe and he thinks he's suffocating. He would take his own heart from his ribcage if it meant Yuto would love him back. 

But on the other hand, he didn't see the way Yuto gazed at him when he wasn't looking. Though Yuto's feelings were newly realized, they weren't new. He hadn't ever seen Minseok as more than just a friend before this realization. But he often found himself thinking about Minseok and wondering why his heart skipped a beat. He was oblivious to them until that morning the two almost kissed. 

He glances up at Minseok from his shoulder, seeing the younger staring at the sky, eyes glazed over as if he were trapped in thought. "What are you thinking about?" He asks, sitting up. 

Minseok jumps a bit, blinking and turning to look at him. "Oh.. I dunno, stuff…" He says nervously. He cringes internally, wishing he wasn't so awkward. 

Yuto doesn't press him about what he's thinking about, instead, he looks back up at the sky, commenting absentmindedly. "The stars look pretty,"

"You look pretty," Minseok blurts, staring at Yuto's side profile. He feels embarrassed at first, but then he decides that maybe he should just tell Yuto how he feels. He traces the bridge of his nose with his eyes. Yuto had sharp features, but Minseok thinks he looks softer under the moonlight. His heart aches when Yuto looks at him again, laughing shyly. "I'm not pretty," He says. 

Minseok smiles a bit, resting his arm on his knee and laying his head on it. _You're the prettiest person._

"You are! Your hair is pretty, and it's always soft when I play with it," He says, thinking about how his fingers felt when they carded through his hair at night.

"Your eyes always sparkle when you get excited about something, especially on stage, when the light hits them…" He continues, gazing into Yuto's eyes. Yuto was beginning to blush, red embarrassment blooming across his cheeks. 

"Your smile is so cute," Minseok says, reaching his hand out to pinch his cheek. Yuto giggles nervously, squirming away. His cheeks feel hot. 

"Yuto…I…I like you so much," He says faltering a bit. His head is spinning. "I've been thinking about you so much lately, and I always get this weird fluttery feeling inside when you smile, or when you laugh, it makes me want to make you laugh more. I always feel super happy when I'm with you..." Minseok's voice is shaking. Yuto thinks his heart is shaking too.

He looks down at his hands, playing with his fingers nervously. _ Don’t mess it up, you’re being weird_ "It's okay if you don't feel the same, I j-just want to get it off of my chest… um, I'm sorry if this is making things awkward," He's rambling. He looks back to Yuto with a weary look, only to see Yuto looking back at him with a small smile. 

"Seokie, I like you too," Yuto says. He wonders if it was Minseok's plan to confess to him here. He still feels nervous saying it, despite the fact that Minseok had just poured his heart out to him. 

"Really?" Minseok asks, sounding like an uncertain child, sounding small. Yuto nods shyly, glancing at the floor, but not being able to drop the smile that held onto his face. 

Minseok reaches out and cups Yuto's face with his hand, making the older boy look back towards him. He studies Yuto's features for a minute, slowly turning his face from side to side. Yuto gives him a curious look, his cheeks burning under Minseok's gaze. 

He's cautious when he looks back up at Yuto's eyes, swiping his thumb across his bottom lip. "You're so pretty," He pouts, and Yuto swears his heart is beating up his throat, and he feels like he might choke. He thinks he can't breathe. He thinks he likes it. 

"c-can i kiss you..?" Minseok asks, his voice hesitant. Yuto's heart lurches. _Yes. Yes, of course, you can-_

"please," Yuto breathes out, eyes closing, embarrassed at how desperate it sounded. 

Minseok pulls the older boy's face towards him by his chin, closing his eyes, and connecting their lips softly. He thinks that if he messes this up he'll have to disappear off of the face of the Earth. His stomach twists when their lips move together. He's not sure if it's anxiety or something else, this time. 

It's slow, sort of uncomfortable, both obviously inexperienced. Their heads were craned to meet, hands haphazardly and awkwardly placed as if they don't know what to do with themselves. It takes them a minute to adjust before they seem to get it down. 

It's not like the movies, Minseok notes. There's no fireworks or sparks flying behind his head. To him, it feels as if there are flowers blooming on his cheeks, and spreading all over his limbs, making him hot. Vines wrap around the arm that held Yuto's face, and wrap around Yuto too. He thinks that thorns are sticking into him, but it doesn't hurt. They sting in all the right places. He's nearly buzzing. 

Yuto's mind is blank as if everything had just been shut off. He can only focus on his hands desperately clutching the front of Minseok's t-shirt and the lips connected to his. It's mind-numbing. He finds himself pushing closer to Minseok, holding the back of his neck. He's nearly in the boy's lap, but Minseok isn't complaining when Yuto slots himself in between his thighs. 

When they pull away, they're breathing heavily. Yuto feels dizzy, looking at Minseok through lidded eyes. Minseok has the same expression, one of bliss. He looks at the older, staring at his red kiss-bitten lips, already wanting to kiss him again. Minseok runs his hands through his own hair, glancing upwards. 

Yuto seemed to have the same idea as Minseok, because he was suddenly grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling them together again, lips clashing. He doesn't need the air between their lips anyways, he doesn't _want_ it.

Minseok's hands find their way to the older boy's hips, and Yuto shudders when his hands slip beneath his shirt. The kiss wasn't as innocent as the first one, tongues darting out to meet, lips being nipped at. Nobody is sure who's leading the kiss anymore, and there's no fight for it either. Grabby hands travel under hoodies while others lace into hair. Yuto feels like his skin is electrified, and he thinks Minseok is leaving burn marks all over his torso. Not that he would have minded, though. 

They have to pull away again for air, and they're panting, chests rising up and down rapidly. It's quiet for a minute as they stare at each other. 

Yuto's head hangs as he catches his breath, and his hair hangs in front of his eyes. He looks up, brushing the hair out of his face and licking the saliva off of his lips, processing. And then he smiles, small at first, and then wide. His cheeks are burning, and he hides his face behind his hands. Both of them begin to giggle, and Yuto buries his face into Minseok's shoulder. They don't know why they're laughing. Irony, maybe? Nervousness? It's funny until it's not and they're not laughing anymore.

Yuto plays with his sleeves, now just laying against Minseok, looking up at the stars once again. He couldn't help the smile that lingered on his face, it feels like his face was going to split in two.  
Minseok wishes he had said something earlier and curses himself at the thought that he and Yuto could have been doing that a lot sooner. The fact that he just had a make-out session with yuto, on a roof under the stars at the early hours of the morning felt so surreal. He really hoped he wasn't dreaming, his heart rate just won't seem to slow down.

"Minseok," Yuto mumbles against his shirt to get his attention. He's looking up at his jaw, resisting the urge to pepper kisses along it. Minseok makes a sound of acknowledgment in reply, arms tightening around Yuto's waist. 

"What does this mean for us?" he asks quietly, fiddling with a loose string on his hoodie. He hopes Minseok doesn't tell him that he thinks they shouldn't be together because of their career or something. Then he thinks that he's kinda dumb, because Minseok confessed to him first, but still.

"What do you mean?" Minseok asks. 

"Well, we're obviously more than just...friends…" Yuto says, face heating up. He was so easily flustered. 

"How about...boyfriends," Minseok replies shyly, and his heart is doing jumping jacks in his chest. 

"Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends," Minseok confirms, resting his chin on the top of Yuto's head. 

"Cool," Yuto replies, with a giddy grin on his face. _Boyfriends. We're boyfriends._

Minseok smiles softly, staring up at the stars once again, making a silent wish to whatever was up there that things would work between them. 

They sit for awhile longer, relishing in each other's company. Until Minseok's tailbone begins to ache from sitting on the concrete, and Yuto starts falling asleep. Minseok didn't realize how long the two had actually been up there for, as it was now 3:40 am. 

"Yu, we need to go back to the dorm now," He says, and Yuto sleepily sits up. The two gather the trash from the bread, before brushing themselves off and leaving the rooftop. They were more cautious now, carefully going back to the dorm. It was unlikely that anybody would be roaming the halls of the company at nearly 4 am, but it didn't hurt to be safe. 

When they open the door of their dorm and creep in, somebody hears it. Minkyun, who had been wandering back to his room from the bathroom. It's almost as if his ears perk up, and he turns back around, peeking out from the hallway. He squints sleepily, as he stares at the two, sitting on the floor and un-tying their shoes. He wonders why they had been out of the dorm at those ungodly hours of the morning.

"What are you two doing?" He asks, yawning halfway into the sentence. The two jump, heads snapping in the direction, looking like their eyes were going to bulge out of their heads. It was only Minkyun though, they realize. 

"Oh, we were in the practice rooms, hyung" Minseok says quickly, and Yuto nods along. 

"At three in the morning?" Minkyun asks, scratching the side of his head. Minseok realizes that the older man is half asleep, and most likely wouldn't remember this in the morning anyway. 

"I was having Yuto help me with some choreography that I was confused with," He says in reply, slipping his shoes off. He doesn't like lying, but it wasn't going to hurt Minkyun if he didn't know they had really been on the roof would it? 

"Oh, well you guys shouldn't stay up so late, get some rest" Minkyun chastises. 

"Sorry, hyung, we won't go as late next time," Yuto says, and Minkyun sort of just nods, before mumbling something along the lines of a goodnight, and that he loves them, before dragging himself to his room. 

Yuto and Minseok look at each other and giggle quietly. The two finish getting their shoes off, and Minseok throws the trash from earlier away before they creep back to their room. 

Hyojin isn't in his own bed, Yuto notices, seeing him curled up next Seungjoon on his bed. He smiles as he climbs up to Minseok's bed, thinking it's cute. He also wonders to himself if that's what he and Minseok looked like too. 

He lays with his head buried into Minseok's neck, arm wrapped around his chest. He peppers little kisses on Minseok's skin, just because he can. He already likes being able to be touchy now, without the lingering thoughts of what it really meant between them. He wouldn't need excuses to be touchy now. 

"Goodnight...boyfriend," Minseok whispers as he wraps his arms around the older boy's waist. Minseok was elated, but at the same time not really sure if he was dreaming or not. Yuto felt like a dream. 

"Goodnight, boyfriend," Yuto giggles quietly, savoring how the word rolled off of his tongue when he says it about Minseok.

_Minseok, Seokie, my Minseok._

He drifts asleep with the thoughts from earlier, a soft smile stuck on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa sorry if this is bad i tried  
give criticism if you want i would like to improve!!


End file.
